Vehicle lighting assemblies, and in particular, vehicle headlamp assemblies, are subject to numerous regulatory requirements for side marker lights. Side marker lights contribute to the general visibility of a vehicle, together with other conspicuity devices such as, daytime running lamps, parking lamps and tail lamps. Side marker lights are mandatory on all vehicles in the United States and Canada. Front mounted reflex reflectors are attached to both sides of the front fender of a vehicle. Safety regulations require the front reflex reflectors and side marker lights to be colored amber. Additionally, automotive vehicle headlamps are more frequently incorporating light pipes to add a more stylized appearance. However, reduced costs and decreased weight are two primary engineering specification requirements for automotive vehicles. Accordingly, providing an automotive headlamp assembly that includes a side marker light function and a light pipe while reducing cost and decreasing weight is particularly desirable.